Nowadays, cable connectors in e.g. telecom applications have to meet a package of ever increasing requirements relating to e.g. robustness, quality of assembly, aesthetical considerations, density, shielding etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,364 discloses an electrical connector assembly, wherein the housing of the electrical connector comprises two halves of die-cast metal material extending between a front opening and a rear opening. An electrical cable includes a plurality of electrical wires that are terminated to a plurality of wafers juxtaposed in a parallel array that is positioned in one of the housing halves.
A problem associated with the prior art cable connector is that the housing is manufactured from die-cast metal material which results in a minimum thickness for the walls of the connector housing. Connection panels comprising header assemblies for a cable connector have openings for insertion of cable connectors. The dimensions of these openings are decreasing to obtain a high density, such that limitation of the minimum wall thickness of a housing of a cable connector constitutes a constraint with respect to the density of cable connectors on such a connection panel.